thecollectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima
Anima was a roleplay done by Liz and Cory sometime during 2008-2009 at college campus. The story has never been completed. The Story The story takes place in a technologically advanced city. Everything is artifical and run by computers, including some of the people.The government has secretly been constructing animalistic androids disguised almost perfectly as humans. The reason for these corpse/animal/mechine hybrids is unknown, but their existance is only known to a few. One of these few being the cult known as "The Temple of Truth." This temple seeks out the assistance of men for hire and bounty hunters to get rid of these "abominations to the Earth." The story begins following a teenage high school student named Izabel. Izabel lives with her grandparents and big brother, Spyn. At school, she also has a best friend named Trance, who is her only friend and enjoys the company of other men over women. Trance constantly teases and picks on Izabel, suspecting she too is homosexual or atleast bisexual, as she's never voiced liking to anyone to him. One day, Izabel discovers a naked woman in a dark alleyway. The woman was unlike any she'd ever seen. She had white hair and gorgeous blue eyes, but the most notable features were the white bird wings emerging from her hips and talons replacing her feet. The Temple of Truth The Temple of Truth makes it's home from a giant cathedral away from the busy parts of the city. Governed by the three highest ranking members of that location, the religion spans across the countries. To go with the whole Earthly trinity idea, the entire chain of Temples is governed by the three highest ranking chairs of all temples. The Temple highly disapproves of all technology other then what is necessary for living. They believe in the natural and to save the Earth. Because of this, many Temple members die younger then the average human. It is thought that every member must complete the "Final Tribute" to the Earth. The Final Tribute is "one last tribute to the world." Each member must complete this, and once the tribute is completed, that member is considered from then on out to be a waste of natural resources. For this reason, it is expected lawed that the member must kill themselves either while doing their Final Tribute or afterwards. The Temple also believes in promoting natural and instinctual behaviors. They claim to obey all the drives of the body, including the sex drive. Sex, sexual acts, and sexual orientations of almost all kinds beastiality or anything non-consenual is accepted and highly promoted in all the temples. The Hunters In order to remove the animal hybrids from the world, the Temple of Truth enlisted the help of Hunters. Their goal was simply to bring back the corpses of Anima and they would, in turn, receive a hefty sum of money for their troubles. What was done with the corpses was never disclosed to the Hunters, but the Temple was actually harvesting their bodies for unknown reasons still to this day. Among these hunters was Izabel and Spyn's art teacher, Zack. He believed that the Anima were soulless monsters, posing only as a threat to society. To protect his friend, Spyn one day showed up to school with a gun and threatened Zack. Eventually, through Ana, Zack discovered that the Anima were more than what he initially believed and he decided to team up with Izabel and Spyn to protect Ana and the Anima out there. The Anima In the start of the story, Ana suffers from insomnia. But over time and after a reunion with another Anima named Zeeq, she begins to reconstruct her lost memories and recalls her time before meeting Izabel. The Anima were al created by the government as weapons of war. Their bodies were those of cadavers, minds and DNA make-up that of animals, and cybernetic technology was used to flawlessly blend the two. Zeeq and Ana, both being bird-type Animas, were kept together in the same cell. Zeeq was tough yet clever while Ana was motherly towards the other Anima. When it came to dealing out punishments, Ana would volunteer herself to receive over some of the other, more fragile Anima in their ward. Over time, the two formulated a plan of escape and managed to break all the Anima in their cell ward out. While in captivity, the Anima were only referred to by letter. Ana was known as "A", Zeeq known as "Z", etc. When the letters ended, the scientists used double letters such as AA (Aaron) and EE (Eedward). When the Anima broke free, they still clung to their letters as a sign of their old captivity and as hints to other Anima that they were among friends, thus why they began to name themselves around their prior titles.